Akatsuki Truth or Dare Torture
by MetaGiga
Summary: Dare the Akatsuki to do ANYTHING! Get them to tell the truth! There's 'Torture' there for a reason... The reviewers get to decide how the story goes as well... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.


Woo, another Truth or Dare :D I love doing them~ This time, it's Akatsuki-exclusive! Why? Because they're the only ones that I can get down right xD

All was well in the shinobi world… Yet one day, two girls ventured from the desert. One, wearing a cloak with a scythe strapped to her back. Though she wore a hood, her dark brown hair blew out due to the fierce winds.  
The other was a bit taller then the other girl. She wore a gray cloak, yet her weapon was not seen. All that was to describe was her gray hair and yellow eyes that glowed through the darkness of her hood. Apparently, she had a collar that said 'Darkine'.  
These two were on a mission. A mission to-

Darkine: *COUGH* METAGIGA, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE US GO THROUGH THE DESERT FOR THIS THING?! YOU KNOW IN THIS PLACE THAT THE SAND VILLAGE TERRITORY ALWAYS HAS A SANDSTORM!

The girl with brown hair, seemingly called MetaGiga, turned to her gray haired companion and began laughing at her demise.

Me: Dude, Darkine, why do you THINK it's called 'The Village Hidden In The Sand'? It's a literal statement.  
Darkine: I DON'T CARE.  
Me: Sheesh :P If you wanna know, I'm following suite of my favorite Naruto characters. I mean, you ARE an old lady and I DO like to make things go boom.  
Darkine: Wait, wha-I AM NOT OLD!  
Me: M-HMMmmm…  
Darkine: So, what you're saying is… You're making another Truth or Dare that won't be updated after a few chapters. And it's starring the Naruto cast.  
Me: Yep and nah.  
Darkine: … What's that supposed to mean?

The two suddenly reach a Truth or Dare studio built at the base of a mountain. What's carved on top is: 'Akatsuki Truth or Dare Torture!'

Darkine: … You CAN'T be serious.  
Me: Hey, who DOESN'T want to dress Kazuku up like the money man in that motorcycle commercial?  
Darkine: I'D RATHER STAY ALIVE.  
Me: Dude, this is already a ToD. No goin' back.

As they enter, the door shuts automatically and undergoes an EXTREME locking maneuver. Soon, there is no way of escaping.

Me: Alrighty, let's get the Akatsuki in here~!  
Darkine: IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW GREAT THE DOOR, PEIN'S ALMIGHTY PUSH CAN BREAK THROUGH ANYTHING!  
Me: Don't worry, it's all good. Chakra and abnormal power is drained from others to power up the place. That's why there isn't much light in here. So, we won't have to worry about riots. But, you'll just have enough chakra to be a normal person. But, you and I aren't affected~!  
Darkine: But-

MetaGiga summons a black orb in her hand, then launches it at the ceiling above Darkine, which causes her to get knocked out. As soon as it expands, the whole Akatsuki tumbles on top of Darkine. A few moments later, the lights turn on completely.

Me: Meh, I dunno.  
Tobi: Wooooow, what's THIS place?  
Itachi: I'm not too sure…  
Pein: Everyone, get off. We must see where we are.  
Hidan: Yeah, someone's on my ass over here.

Once they all get up, they see one thing. MetaGiga giving them a smile. For some reason, she's now holding a mic.

Me: Hello, and welcome! My name is MetaGiga! You can call me MetaGiga!  
Deidara: What kind of name is that, un?  
Me: My name.  
Deidara: That doesn't explain anything!  
Me: Exactly. Now, the reason why you all are here is because you are ALL part of a Truth or Dare on Fanfiction dot Net! Which means, you are at mercy of fangirls, guest stars, and people who flat out HATE you!

It was silent.

Deidara, Hidan, and Kazuku: … OH SHIT!  
Konan: Do not worry. *Looks to see that Orochimaru is also here* ... Um...  
Pein: Yes. For I am God. MetaGiga, I shall now show you p-  
Me: Oh, let me get out a diagram. *Gets out a board of the energy converse of the studio* Chakra and abnormal power is drained from you guys to power up the place. To make sure you don't die, it leaves enough chakra to live. However, you cannot use any of your jutsu OR freakish powers. So, I can stare at Itachi all I want and nothing will happen.  
Itachi: … You coward.  
Me: I'm just smart.  
Kisame: Ya have to admit, she did think ahead about how powerful we are beforehand.  
Me: K-K-KISAME! *Huggles*  
Kisame: What the-  
Hidan: AHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like you got a lover, Kisame!  
Kisame: I CAN'T PULL HER OFF!  
Kazuku: Hm… Maybe if I could get ahold of a video camera and tape some of this, people would pay good money for it.  
Zetsu: _Oh look, he fell down._ **Priceless.**  
Me: *Snuggles Kisame some more* So, yeah. Send in those truths and dares by reviewing~!  
Zetsu: *Stares at Darkine, who's still knocked out* **_Can we eat her?_**  
Me: … Go for it.


End file.
